Best friends confession
by Pinkside
Summary: Ok. Here is my frist Fanfic . Hope you enjoy . It based on the song Best friend from Jason Chen. Phinabella I don't own Phineas , Ferb and Isabella.


**Best friends confession**

_Two weeks, two weeks ago that I break up with Dan. He was nice but we were not meant to be._

_I know what or better who I really want: Phineas Flynn._

_But he is as oblivious as ever. I think that I will always love him no matter what happen. _

_I always have and I always will, that's a fact._

_But will he ever notice me? Since six years I try to show him my affection ,nothing ._

_The time when I have started to date Dan, Phineas don't show any signs of dislike._

_Why couldn't he see it? What should I do that my lifelong crush notice me?_

_He only sees me as his best friend ..._

**Meanwhile in the Backyard of two certain Inventors...**

"You know Ferb, I think it's time to tell Isabella how I feel"

" I really think two week are enough to get over with this guy. And now is my chance to get Isabella."

"Oh, man. I was so jealous of this guy to have her and was even happier that it didn't work."

"But I hope and pray that she likes me in the same manner like I do towards her!" Phineas says.

Ferb knows what Isabella feels for his stepbrother but he had promised her not to tell him.

He only looked up from his favorite book "_The Odyssey_" and gave the red head a thumps up.

"Everything will work out, do not hesitate!" says Ferb.

He ,the Ladies man, has no problems since he has his dream girl Vanessa (or women because she is 6

Years older than he , 22^^).

"Hey Phineas ! Whatcha dooing? ask a cute , raven-Haired girl from across the street .

Phineas heart melted away by her catchphrase .He thought .._she is so gorgeous!_ _Why haven't I seen_

_this earlier? _

He don't realize that he was zoned out...again.

"Hey Phin, are you okay?" "What happend ?" ask a concern Isabella .

"No..Nothing! " It's all okay!" says Phineas try to hide the Blush on his face.

"Oh ok, so what are you plans for today?"

"For my part,says Ferb ,I will read my book in our room and later I have a date with Vanessa

so I don't have any time to build something."

With this the green haired young man left.

"Okay, I think it's only you and me for today"

Both jump inside for joy. _Great one day only with him/her...were there toughs._

"Isabella, I know what we're gonna do today!" says Phineas.

"Today is very beautiful! Why don't we go to the Beach?" asked Phineas.

" That 's a great idea, let me take my clothes and we can go!"

"Ok I need mine too. So I pick you up in 10 Minutes ?

"Yes!" aswered Isabella and tried to sound cool because he should not notice her excitement.

Isabella made her way back to her House so she could get ready. Phineas took his clothe and

thought about how he could tell Isabella his feelings towards her.

After 10 Minutes Phineas stand of the front porch at Isabella's House .

Nervous as ever he pushed the Doorbell. Isabella answered.

"Hi, you ready?" asked the young man.

"Jup""I thought it would be beneficial to have some foot and drinks."

"Very good Idea, Izzy!" You think about everything" smirked Phineas

"Ok, let's go!"

To her surprise ,Phineas took her hand and they made their way to the beach.

Phineas tried to approach Isabella lightly. He blushed deep again and saw Isabella was blushing too.

_Could it be? No ...or maybe...it could be that she like me back. _Thought Phineas.

Along the way the best friends talked a lot about everything on earth. Still holding hands.

Soon they arrived the beach Phineas decided to go to a quieter place of the Beach.

"Phin, where we going?" asked Isabella. _Maybe he wants to be alone with me. Ohmygosh this can't _

_be better and he is still holding my Hand_ ._Somebody pinch me please._

"You will see , Izzy!" smirked Phineas.

"So here we are!" They arrived their destination on a little, lovely part of the beach.

Removed from other beach users.

"Oh my gosh, Phin. It is very beautiful here ! " said an amazed Isabella.

" How did you find this Location?"

"Coincidence" said Phineas . But would you know it ,Phineas was there a view day ago to look for a

special and romantic spot.

They spread out their towels and went into the water for Hours of joy and laughter.

First they swam only a little then it comes to a water battle. Isabella dived and swam after him,

reappeared and ducked Phineas under .And of course they were flirting.

After this fun they decided to go back to eat a little. Both lay on their Towels to enjoy this wonderful

day and that they are alone .

"You know ,Izzy. We should do this more often!" said Phineas.

"Yes,yes we should!" replied Isabella.

" But I still wonder why you have brought us so far from the other beach users?"

Phineas blushed deeply and know what to do now . He took her Hand and looked her in the eyes.

She thought _...what does it mean? Could it eventually be?_

" Isabella, do you remember when I said I will be always there ever since we were ten? We Build on

an invention and I don't know it back then. Now I realize you are the only one and I hope it's not to

late to show it. I...I love you ,Isabella Gracia-Shapiro! I was always there for you and I always will

be there . I wanted to touch you, squeeze you. Somebody should pinch me.

I really hope that you feel the same to me . It has something like one of this movies.

I don't know how it ends but I fell in love with my Best Friend . You mean that much to me .

But I don't wanna ruin what we have, you know love is so unpredictable.

So please forgive me if it brings you now totally out of the Constitution."

Isabella was speechless. _Finally...Finally he tells me that he loves me. He really does._

Phineas blushed deep and waited for a reaction from Isabella. He started to get more nervous then

before. "Izzy, look I love you from the deepest bottom of my Heart till the very top. But if you don't

feel the same way than this is o -" He was cut off by a passionately Kiss from Isabella.

"I'm so happy, Phineas. I love you since we were young and waited Years that you get the hint!"

"You love me, too?"

"Yes, yes I do since the day we meet "

"Since we meet ? This long time?

"Yes but like you I don't wanna ruin our friendship so I don't confess before."

" I waited to see if you would feel one day maybe the same for me!" said Isabella.

"I'm so relieved !" said Phineas

Then they kissed again both happy of this perfect day and their love.

They were meant to be.

** The ****End**


End file.
